It's Not Just That One Thing
by ImTheAngel
Summary: Relationships. Family. Friends. What can go wrong?


"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know-oh-oh. You don't know you're beautiful-oh-oh."

"That's what makes you beautiful."

Okay, maybe I'm psycho, but I think the voices on my iPod just doubled. Dang it. I thought I ditched them around that last corner. I pause my music and stop walking.

"Hi, guy."

"Hello, Rainbow." Harry put his arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged him off. Niall glared at him. "No. How many times do I have to tell you, Harry? Only Niall can call me Rainbow."

Liam rolled his eyes at me. "Why don't you two just go out already?"

Zayn elbowed him as Niall and I glared at him. For as long as I can remember, the guys have been trying to get Niall and me together. The reason we don't tell them we _are_ going out is because we would never hear the end of it, and Harry can be quite the pain in the ass. I find it sort of ironic how Liam's always saying how "adorable a couple" we would make. One time we made the mistake of hanging out in public at a café. It wasn't that bad when the guys showed up until Niall accidently called me Rainbow. Yeah. That got us some weird looks. And, now, Harry keeps calling me Rainbow instead of -

"Varaina Sonny Lucas! I have been looking everywhere for you guys."

"Hello, Hannah," Loui smiled.

"Hello, Loui." She gave him a long hello kiss.

"Get a room." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Harry," we all gave him varying degrees of dirty looks. He has _serious_ harassment issues. Isn't there medicine for that? Maybe an app?

Loui rolls his eyes and slips his arm around Hannah's waist. "So why would you be looking for us? I mean I get us," he gestures at everyone but Harry, "but why would you want to find Harry?"

"And _he_ doesn't get yelled at?" Harry pouts.

Hannah blows right over his comment. "You guys should come to my house for dinner tonight."

"Ermmm…" Shut up, Harry.

"Sounds great." Shut up, Loui.

"Good," she sighs. "I could not go through Christmas Eve with my family alone." No one could, sweetheart.

"Erm, I would Love to," stop lying, Niall, "but. Erm, I have a family thing, too."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." I honestly did. "I'm going with him." Thank _God_.

Hannah frowns and looks at Liam and Zayn. "Can you come?"

"Family," they quickly answered in unison. Nice.

Hannah's frown deepens until Loui reassures her, "At least you have me." She smiles and he kisses her cheek. Harry rolls his eyes, I elbow him, and he glares at me. Deal with it.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when my phone starts to quack. How did Niall get a hold of my phone this time? I never can catch him changing my ringtone.

Everybody just laughs. I look at the screen. Mum.

"Hello."

It's really loud on her end. Which means that the restraint is slammed. As usual. "Raina? Raina? Are you there?"

"Yes. What's up?"

"Can you watch the twins tonight? I'm pretty slammed here."

I rolled my eyes. I can't even tell you how many times I have told her this. "I can't. I'm having dinner with Niall. Remember?" Niall looks at me questionably. I shake my head and turn away from my friends.

"Please, Raina? I need you. Could you stop being selfish for one night?"

Yes. I'm the selfish one. "I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for Niall. Why can't Ms. Roger's watch them?"

"She has family over." I hear a crash in the background that means this conversation is over. "Look, Raina, I have to go. Thanks." She hangs up on me.

It wasn't an option. It never is.

Ugh. I hate when she does that to me.

"What's up, buttercup?" Niall throws his arm around shoulders.

"I'm stuck with the munchkins."

"Tonight?"

Sigh. "Yeah."

He gives me a little squeeze. "That's fine. My mum misses having little ones around."

I smile a thanks at him and lean into his shoulder. He grins back at me.

Harry rolls his eyes at us. "I have to go."

"We have to help set up," Hannah gives Loui an apologetic look. He just smiles and kisses her forehead.

Liam gets a text, looks at it, blushes, looks at us, and says, "Err… I have to go, too." Okay, then…

They all hurried away like they were on fire. (Don't. sing. That song.)

"Okayyy…" Niall turns to me and gives a look like, "What the McSquiggle is their problem?"

"I would Love to stick around, but my mum would kill me if I don't help. Zayn gives us both hugs and kisses my cheek. "See you." And he walks away.

"Good-Bye."

"So. It's just us?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Good." He slides his arms down to my waist, turns me towards him, and…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, Harry, for making you out to be a douche. Someone had to be one. :) And the only reason this is Hannah Montana is because there is no category for One Direction.**


End file.
